Uno más
by Hana Usagi
Summary: [Slash/Spideypool/PWP/Fluff/(lo pongo aquí porque hace mención de Superfamily)] Spiderman vuelve a ser molestado por Wade para que le dé un beso, Peter no puede rehusarse más, dándole al mercenario lo que tanto ha deseado por meses, mientras que para Peter, ése beso le revelará muchas cosas de sí mismo que incluso él desconocía.


**Título:** Uno más **  
Extensión:** One-shot  
 **Capítulos:** 1 **  
Categoría:** Crossover Spiderman/Deadpool/Avengers **  
Género:** Romance, Dolor/Consuelo, Familia, Amigos, Comedia (o un intento de ella).  
 **Rating** : B, T, plus 13. **  
Disclaimer:** Spiderman, Deadpool y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Marvel, Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, etc etc. Nada de esto me pertenece, más que la trama, y no gano dinero escribiendo esto.  
 **Advertencias:** Slash, PWP, SpideyPool, Stony (mención), Superfamily, algo de feels, fluff, sesiones de besos, clichés (algunos), y creo que es todo.

 **Nota de la autora:** llevo con esto en la cabeza desde el domingo en la noche de los Golden Globes, sí, exactamente desde el beso entre Ryan Reynolds y Andrew Garfield, ayer (lunes, después de los GG) escribí esto dejando mis actualizaciones de lado ¡porque simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en ese magnífico beso! Por Odín, es que fue tan inesperado (a pesar de que había visto que sus sillas estaban juntas en la misma mesa) y tan maravilloso y tan... tan... oh Dioses, ni siquiera tengo palabras para describirlo. Así que tenía que escribir algo de estos dos (si te gusta más al bebé Tom no hay problema, puedes hacerlo), no soy de las que les gusta shippear a los actores, así que este fue el resultado: un Spideypool lindo y tierno que espero les guste.

.

 **Uno más**

 **Por:** Hana Usagi

Capítulo único

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•..

—Vamos Spidey —pidió con tono meloso.

—No.

—Ándale, sólo uno.

—No.

—Vamos, uno chiquito.

—He dicho que no, Wade —respondió con más dureza de lo que planeaba.

Deadpool hizo un sonido de decepción, girando el rostro para enfrentar a la ciudad de Nueva York desde la azotea de uno de los edificios más altos.

Ambos se encontraban en cuclillas, lo más cerca del suelo que podían. Deadpool apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y el rostro en sus manos murmurando cosas como "Spidey malo" o "sólo era un piquito" o "Cable sí me lo hubiera dado" y formando un puchero con sus labios.

«Adorable» no pudo evitar pensar. Inmediatamente se reprendió por ese tipo de pensamiento y desvió la mirada del rostro decepcionado de Wilson —que podía identificar a la perfección a pesar de que aún tenía puesta la máscara—.

Observó atentamente la puesta de sol, aun escuchando la rabieta sosegada del mercenario y sonrió bajo su máscara.

No es que no quisiera darle un beso, en realidad le daba curiosidad hacerlo, pero después de meses de haber sido cortejado/acosado por Wade Wilson, provocándole pensamientos y sentimientos que nunca había experimentado, temía por lo que un simple beso podría desembocar.

Regresó la mirada al hombre a su lado y pudo ver en su rostro más tristeza que decepción en ese instante, estrujándole el pecho y haciéndolo sentir culpable. Mantuvo la mirada fija por unos instantes, pensando, evaluando. Después de un par de minutos suspiró rendido.

—Está bien —respondió suspirando una vez más.

Wade se giró y le miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Qué está bien?

Toda la culpa que pudo haber sentido se evaporó en un instante, convirtiéndose en enfado. Sus puños se cerraron y un tic en su ceja se presentó.

Estuvo a punto de decir: "El beso"; pero un nudo en su garganta se lo impidió, sus mejillas se calentaron y su corazón dio un salto nervioso.

—Olvídalo —respondió en su lugar.

Volvió a girarse, fijando su mirada en el puente Queensboro y tratando de olvidar todo ese asunto.

—Oh. ¡Oh! —parecía que por fin el mercenario lo había entendido.

Peter giró más el rostro para evitar mirar cualquier parte de Deadpool, el calor aún presente en sus mejillas.

—¡El beso! ¡Estabas hablando del beso! —gritó. Peter pudo sentir su rostro arder hasta sus orejas.

Los fuertes brazos del mercenario rodearon su cintura atrayéndolo hasta el fuerte torso de Wilson. Peter soltó un jadeo de sorpresa e inmediatamente trató de separarse.

—Wade, ¡suéltame!

—No, Spidey, me debes un beso —dijo en ese tonto tono meloso.

—No te debo nada, he dicho que lo olvidaras.

—Pero… —trató de decir en un tono que nunca le había escuchado.

Peter giró el rostro para verlo y esa fue su perdición. Las facciones de Wade se notaban más tristes que nunca, volviéndole a provocar ese dolor en su pecho y el sentimiento de culpa regresó con creces, remplazando al instante cualquier signo de enfado.

Peter dejó de forcejear y suspiró en tono de rendición.

—Está bien —repitió, provocando una expresión de gran alegría en el mercenario, y ésta a su vez, provocándole un extraño calor en el pecho—. Pero con las máscaras puestas.

La expresión del otro titubeó un poco y Peter deseó tragarse sus propias palabras, pero la sonrisa volvió a los labios de Wade antes de asentir y decir:

—Está bien, cómo tú quieras Spidey —respondió, haciéndolo sentir más miserable.

Wade se sentó en el suelo, con las piernas abiertas y extendidas para que Peter se acomodara entre ellas. Peter, no muy cómodo con la posición, prefirió quedarse en cuclillas, pero no se opuso a colocarse entre las piernas del otro.

Deadpool le colocó las manos en el rostro. Peter, no sabiendo qué hacer con las suyas, optó por hacer lo mismo, haciendo que la sonrisa del otro se extendiera. Una de las manos de Wade se deslizó hasta posicionarse en su nuca, acariciándola un poco antes de que la sintiera atraerlo hasta el rostro del mayor.

El calor en su rostro volvió y su corazón volvió a latir nervioso. El rostro de Wade ya sólo estaba a un par de centímetros cuando lo vio cerrar los ojos esperando el encuentro. Sus labios se tocaron y Peter los pudo sentir encajar a la perfección a pesar de tener puestas las máscaras.

El calor que quemaba su rostro se extendió como un fogonazo a través de todo su cuerpo. Todas sus terminaciones nerviosas se encendieron a la vez. La sangre en sus venas empezó a arder y correr por su cuerpo como ríos de lava. Su corazón se aceleró y latía con tanta fuerza, que podía sentirlo y escucharlo en sus orejas.

Y a pesar de que el simple pensamiento de todo lo anterior sonaba doloroso, para Peter se sintió maravilloso. Lo mejor que pudo o podría experimentar en toda su vida.

Sus bocas se presionaron y se abrieron tratando de darle la bienvenida a otros labios que eran retenidos por las barreras que eran sus máscaras. Sus lenguas salieron al encuentro, también siendo retenidas, humedeciendo ambas máscaras, llenándolas de saliva.

Cuando Peter sintió la lengua de Wade golpear la suya se separó del otro.

—Uno más —escuchó decir a una voz extraña que supuso era de Wade, pero poco le importaba, y tampoco le iba a decir que no.

Volvió a unirse a Wade y un gemido —que no supo quién había soltado— fue ahogado entre sus bocas que se unieron esta vez sin barrera alguna.

Sus labios se acoplaron a los de Wilson una vez más, mordiendo un poco el labio inferior y luego acariciándolo con su lengua que después hizo su recorrido hasta el interior de la boca contraria, encontrándose con la de Wade y empezando una batalla en la que el vencedor se llevaría la dominación del beso.

Después de unos segundos —¿o minutos?—, su mente empezó a abrumarse más de lo que ya estaba y sus pulmones empezaron a doler. Se separó del mayor y una gran bocanada de aire entró a sus maltratados pulmones a los cuales no les dio mucha tregua, pues volvió a unir sus labios con los del otro después de escuchar nuevamente un:

—Uno más.

De manera ausente pudo sentir las manos y brazos de Wade rodear su cintura, atrayéndolo nuevamente a su esculpido torso y apretujar el suyo entre todos sus músculos. Un gruñido salió de entre sus labios, siendo ahogado entre los contrarios.

La falta de aire se presentó otra vez y Peter tuvo que separarse nuevamente. Esta vez Wade no perdió el tiempo, sus labios bajaron por la línea de su mandíbula dando besitos húmedos por toda su extensión, llegando hasta el cuello en donde remplazó los labios por sus dientes.

Un nuevo gemido más grave salió de su boca, apretó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Wade —sin recordar en qué momento los había puesto ahí— y lo atrajo más a su piel.

Trató de separar a Wade de su cuello para que volviera a su boca, la suya se abrió y dijo:

—Uno más —y ahí estaba de nuevo esa voz, extraña, jadeante y llena de lujuria.

Era suya. Había sido la suya, su voz pidiendo por más besos.

Peter se tensó, su mente despejándose y empezando a ser consciente de su propio cuerpo.

Sus brazos seguían alrededor del cuello de Wade, sus piernas también habían encontrado su propio camino hasta rodear la cintura del mercenario, quien tenía sus brazos alrededor de la suya y su erección frotándose en su trasero. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue su propia erección frotándose en el vientre del otro.

—Shhh… no Spidey, no pienses —dijo Wade, subiendo de su cuello hasta su boca dejando nuevos besos húmedos sobre su piel—. Déjate llevar.

Pero Peter ya era muy consciente de su cuerpo caliente y lleno de deseo. Wade trató de besarlo en la boca nuevamente, pero Peter se giró. Por fortuna, ambos aún mantenían sus máscaras puestas por encima de su nariz, así que Peter se permitió respirar un poco más tranquilo.

Sintió un suspiró, que al llegar a su oído le sonó a rendición, sobre su mejilla. Wade, posando un último beso en su mejilla, se separó y le sonrió. Colocó sus grandes manos sobre su cintura y lentamente separó sus cuerpos.

Peter sabía que no debía, pero aun así una punzada de decepción se plantó en su pecho al ver que Wade realmente lo iba a dejar así.

—¿De verdad te vas a detener? —preguntó y para él mismo sonó a decepción, pero parece que para Deadpool sonó a incertidumbre pues sonrió amable y le respondió:

—Puede que sea un asesino, Spidey, pero no un violador. Si no quieres continuar no te forzaré —su sonrisa en ningún momento titubeó—. Además —continuó y su sonrisa se amplió—, me has dado mucho más de lo que esperaba.

Peter intentó eliminar el sentimiento de decepción, tratando de reemplazarlo con alivio, pero no podía, al contrario, se incrementó al ver que Wade se separaba por completo de él, desprendiéndose de sus piernas que aún seguían alrededor de su cintura.

Ambos se levantaron y se pusieron de pie. Deadpool se acomodó su máscara, ocultando de nueva cuenta esos labios que lo hicieron perderse. Peter mordió su labio inferior y, lentamente, se acomodó su propia máscara.

Se quedaron ahí de pie, mirando a la ciudad. Peter esperando que el otro hablara —internamente deseando que le volviera a pedir otro beso con ese tono meloso que en ese momento no le parecía tan desesperante—, y cuando supo que el otro no hablaría, él abrió su boca para soltar nuevamente —y para su sorpresa— un: _"Uno más"_.

Pero el sonido de las sirenas de algunas patrullas y ambulancias lo interrumpió.

—Oh, parece que hay una emergencia —escuchó decir a Wade.

Soltando un suspiro y rodando los ojos, se acercó a la orilla del edificio.

—¿Vas a venir? —le preguntó.

—¡Sí! —gritó emocionado el mercenario, quien se acercó hasta él y le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos.

Peter se obligó a mantener estable su respiración y el latido de su corazón, fallando estrepitosamente. Sólo esperaba que Wade lo adujera a la adrenalina.

.•´¯`•. ¸¸¤¸¸. •´¯`•.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Deadpool y Peter se habían besado. Se encontraban casi todos los días, pero Deadpool no le había vuelto a pedir un beso. Sus cortejos/acosos se redujeron y no había mencionado nada de lo que había pasado esa tarde semanas atrás.

Peter había llegado a pensar que después del beso Wade había perdido todo el interés en él. Maldiciéndose internamente por haber permitido que esos sentimientos se desarrollaran en su interior —porque sí, ya había aceptado, con mucho valor y esfuerzo, que había desarrollado más que sentimientos de amistado o camaradería por Wade—, creyendo que lo que Wilson sentía por él era algo más que un simple crush.

Suspiró con profundidad y volvió a enfocar la ciudad desde la azotea del mismo edificio de un mes antes.

«Felicidades, eres todo un sentimental, Parker» se dijo sin humor.

—¡Spidey! —escuchó a Wilson gritar desde atrás de él.

Peter dio un salto y casi cae del edificio de no ser por Deadpool que lo agarró del brazo y lo ayudó a recuperar el equilibrio. No lo había escuchado llegar al haber estado tan metido en sus pensamientos.

—Wade —respondió sin ánimos.

El mencionado se sentó a su lado y empezó a hablar hasta por los codos sobre su última misión en la que tuvo que asesinar a un político corrupto y a sus compinches en México, que lo había contratado una chica muy linda pero algo rara y que al final había decidido darle un descuento de quien-sabe-cuánto.

Peter realmente no le estaba poniendo atención, estaba dándole vueltas y más vueltas a la revolución de sentimientos, pensamientos y deseos que ha tenido desde ese beso semanas atrás, y enfadándose con el hombre junto a él que parecía que no le había afectado en lo más mínimo.

Antes de poder procesar lo que estaba por hacer, se giró para encarar al mercenario y soltó:

—Uno más.

Wade Wilson detuvo inmediatamente su perorata y fijó la mirada en él. Peter sintió su rostro arder, lleno de vergüenza. Estuvo a punto de decirle que lo olvidara cuando sintió la boca contraria presionarse contra la suya, con la barrera de sus máscaras interponiéndose una vez más.

—Maldición Spidey, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado para que me digas eso una vez más? —dijo en tono de reproche y luego empezó a balbucear: — Bueno sí debes de saber porque fue justamente desde que dejamos de besarnos hace un mes, y si no lo sabías eres un completo idio-

—¿Qué? —preguntó desconcertado y con el corazón acelerado.

Wade suspiró antes de responder en tono y voz normal —bueno, normal para él—:

—Que llevo todo el mes esperando a que me pidas que te bese otra vez.

Peter frunció el ceño.

—¿Y cómo estabas tan seguro de que te volvería a pedir un beso? —trató de sonar orgulloso, Wade incrementó su sonrisa.

—Porque lo vi en ti, en tu expresión, en tu mirada, en tu lenguaje corporal, y en cómo no querías que tus piernas dejaran de rodear mi cintura.

Peter sabía que, si se quitaba la máscara en ese momento, su rostro parecería un semáforo en rojo. Trató de separarse del mayor, pero éste rodeo su cintura con sus brazos y lo atrajo a él.

—¿Y entonces por qué no me volviste a besar? —preguntó un poco decepcionado.

—Porque sabía perfectamente la revolución de pensamientos que tendrías en esa cabecita tuya después de lo que había pasado, lo que sentiste y lo que obviamente querías que siguiera.

Peter apretó los labios, sintiendo a su corazón hincharse de cariño por el idiota que en estos momentos lo abrazaba con fuerza, que le había dado su espacio y había dejado de acosarlo sólo para hacer su día a día más cómodo para procesar las cosas y sus sentimientos.

—Entonces, ¿a qué conclusión llegaste?, o ¿necesitas más tiempo? —preguntó inseguro.

Sí, definitivamente quería a este idiota y podía confiar plenamente en él.

Se giró para poder quedar frente a Wade y estiró las manos hasta su cuello. Levantó poco a poco la máscara de Deadpool, hasta por encima de la nariz y cuando Wade se dio cuenta de que su intención era quitársela por completo, trató de retirarse, deteniendo a Peter con un inseguro agarre en sus muñecas.

—Si confías en mí y me dejas retirarte la máscara, te recompensaré.

Pudo ver a la perfección cómo Wade apretaba los labios al tiempo que el agarre en sus muñecas se aflojaba.

—¿Estás seguro? —su voz había perdido todo rastro de su tono juguetón. Había sido el tono más serio que Peter le había escuchado.

Peter sólo asintió, Wade liberó sus manos y él continuó con lo que había dejado a medias. Cuando la máscara estaba por completo fuera, Peter pudo ver por fin el rostro real de Wade Wilson. La luz del sol poniéndose estaba atrás de él, por lo que pudo verlo perfectamente, su mirada viajó por cada rincón.

Su piel estaba llena de llagas, heridas y cicatrices, eso realmente no le sorprendía, se había hecho una idea desde que había visto la parte inferior y si era honesto consigo mismo, se lo había imaginado mucho peor. No había rastro de cabello, con las heridas que se abren y se regenerar continuamente no le parecía raro. Realmente no le había dado mucha importancia y los había barrido con la mirada, en cambio sus ojos, esos preciosos ojos azules que lo miraban con una cantidad indescifrable de emociones se ganaron toda su atención.

Eran hermosos, muy brillantes y con un sentimiento de miedo predominando por sobre el resto.

Peter sonrió por debajo de la máscara, se quitó sus guantes y ante la mirada atónita de Wade, posó sus manos en los lados del rostro contrario, acariciando lentamente las mejillas de piel irregular. No se sentía ni un poco desagradable, pero titubeó y trató de retirarse cuando vio que los preciosos ojos que lo habían encantado se llenaban de lágrimas, siendo detenido al instante por el mismo Wade.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó inseguro.

Wade negó y parecía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener a raya a las lágrimas. Tomó las manos de Peter con gentileza y las volvió a posar sobre sus mejillas, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del tacto.

Peter soltó un suspiro de alivio y volvió a acariciar a Wade con sus pulgares, observando las reacciones del otro con un calor incrementándose en su pecho. Con lentitud, liberó una de sus manos del agarre que mantenía Wade y la llevó hasta su propia máscara. La tomó desde la parte superior y estiró.

Al instante, sintió la mano de Wade detener la suya al haberse dado cuenta de lo que hacía.

—Spidey, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Las dudas en Peter regresaron. «¿Y si Wade sólo está enamorado de Spiderman? ¿Y si sólo siente morbo por lo de la identidad secreta? ¿Y si se pierde el encanto después de revelarle mi verdadero rostro?» se preguntaba.

Pero cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Wade pudo ver curiosidad, ansiedad y deseo. También algo de preocupación, pero del tipo que sientes por la seguridad de otra persona. Y Peter arrojó todos sus pensamientos y titubeos lejos y volvió a estirar su máscara.

El aire cálido y a la vez frío de un atardecer en otoño le golpeó las mejillas tibias cuando su máscara dejó de cubrirlas. Sus ojos color avellana se cruzaron con los azules del mayor y pudo ver la sorpresa cubrirlos.

Wade, sin liberar el agarre que mantenía la mano izquierda de Peter en su rostro, usó su boca para quitarse su guante izquierdo, liberando su mano la cual se dirigió a la mejilla derecha de Peter.

—Eres más joven de lo que siempre me imaginé —confesó Wade—, y mucho más hermoso.

Peter sintió sus mejillas calentarse más, posó su mano libre sobre la mano de Wade en su rostro y permanecieron así, con posiciones similares, mirándose a los ojos y analizando el rostro contrario.

Con un suspiro que a Peter le sonó a derrota, Wade empezó a hablar:

—Creo que no deberíamos… —fue detenido por el pulgar de Peter, que se posó sobre sus labios para detener lo que Peter sentía como una negativa.

—Ni se te ocurra, Wilson, no permitiré que, después de al fin conseguir enamorarme te eches para atrás y me dejes sintiéndome como una adolescente rechazada —dijo en tono duro.

Wade abrió mucho los ojos, los cuales, nuevamente, se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Soy muy mayor para ti —quiso argumentar.

—No tanto si lo comparamos con mis padres, quienes, en el mejor de los casos, Padre le gana a Papá por más de quince años —respondió con una sonrisa.

—Soy un mercenario —intentó otra vez. Peter chasqueó con la lengua.

—Debo decir que tus métodos y tu sentido de la justicia no son de mi gusto, pero sé perfectamente que nunca lastimarías inocentes, y eso es lo único que me importa.

—Mi cordura no es en absoluto buena —dijo haciendo alusión a las voces en su cabeza.

—Hey, me enamoré sabiendo eso perfectamente, tengo la confianza de que podamos lidiar con ello.

Una lágrima se liberó y recorrió la piel irregular. Peter la detuvo a la mitad, limpiándola con su pulgar.

—Soy horrible y tu hermoso —dijo sonando derrotado, pero con una mirada que le calentaba el pecho a Peter.

—No soy tan hermoso, es la luz del sol detrás de mí lo que me hace ver maravilloso —soltó, tratando de bromear, lo que funcionó pues Wade soltó una risita.

—Yo creo que eres hermoso, y la luz sólo lo reafirma.

Peter sonrió con ternura, se acercó hasta Wade, se sentó sobre su regazo y rodeó la cintura contraria con sus piernas, quedando en la misma posición en la que se habían quedado un mes antes.

—No me importa como luzcas, Wade, me enamoré de ti, no de tu apariencia. Quiero estar contigo, sin importarme tu edad, profesión, las voces en tu cabeza o cómo te ves. Para mí, ya eres perfecto.

Más lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas del mercenario, quien escondió el rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Peter y dio rienda suelta a un llanto silencioso. Peter lo abrazó con fuerza y le acarició la espalda dándole confort.

Después de varios minutos, Wade se separó y lo miró directo a los ojos con una mirada cargada de amor, cariño y agradecimiento que lo llenó por completo.

—Uno más —volvió a pedir Peter.

—Todos los que quieras, cariño.

Peter sonrió y unió sus labios a los del mercenario.

...•. ¸¸•´¯`•. ¸¸¤ _Extra_ ¤¸¸. •´¯`•¸¸.•..

 ** _Más tarde, esa noche…_**

Seguían en la azotea del mismo edificio, Wade recargado contra la pared del acceso al edificio, Peter aún en su regazo, tomando un descanso de devorarse las bocas el uno al otro.

Realmente se sentía la persona más feliz sobre la tierra. Nunca, en todo el tiempo que llevaba enamorado de Spiderman había llegado a pensar que éste llegaría a corresponderle y mucho menos a revelarle su identidad secreta que…

 _«Si serás idiota»_ le respondió una de sus voces a sus pensamientos.

 ** _«No le preguntaste su nombre»_** respondió otra.

 ** _«Sólo te mostró el rostro, no te ha dicho su nombre»_** dijo la tercera.

 ** _«Sí, el niño aún no te dice su verdadera identidad»_** volvió a hablar la segunda.

 ** _«Y tú de idiota no se la preguntaste»._**

«Cállense idiotas —les gritó en la mente para no molestar al chico—, es lo que estaba a punto de hacer».

 _«Ya te estabas tardando, idiota»_ respondió burlonamente la primera.

Wade ignoró el insulto y dirigió su mirada a la cabeza de pelo castaño que se apoyaba en su pecho.

—Spidey, bebé —le llamó suavemente mientras le sacudía el hombro con gentileza.

—¿Mmm…? —parecía que se estaba quedando dormido.

—Olvidé preguntarte, ¿cómo te llamas?

Peter levantó el rostro, si había estado a punto de dormirse, el sueño se había esfumado de inmediato pues sus ojos estaban muy despiertos. Una sonrisa traviesa se extendió en los suaves labios y dijo:

—Peter Stark-Rogers.

Wade se quedó quieto por unos instantes, procesando la información, relacionándola con su conocimiento. Cuando todo pareció encajar y observando la expresión traviesa en el rostro de su novio, Wade lo entendió todo.

 ** _Mierda…_** dijeron Wade y sus voces internas al mismo tiempo dentro de su cabeza.

...•. ¸¸•´¯`•. ¸¸¤ _Fin_ ¤¸¸. •´¯`•¸¸.•..

 **Bueno, ahí lo tienen ¿qué tal les pareció? Debo decir, que la idea principal era un simple Drabble, al empezar a escribir se extendió llegando a creer que sería una viñeta (alrededor de mil palabras), pero finalmente fue un One-shot con una longitud respetable. Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado.**

 **No creo tener datos qué aclarar, pero si tienen alguna duda/reclamo/comentarios/críticas constructivas/felicitaciones/ánimos/alabanzas (ok, eso ya fue demasiado) pueden dejarme un lindo review y trataré de responderlos a la brevedad. Mi bandeja de MP también está abierta para todos.**

 **Lo único que sí tendría que aclarar fue un pequeño guiño que incluí en el OS, respecto a la situación en mi país. No soy de las que les gusta juntar ocio/hobbie con cosas como política/religión/cosas similares, porque luego se vuelve fastidioso y tampoco voy a escribir toda la explicación aquí, así que sólo diré que, si Deadpool fuera real y tuviera el dinero suficiente, definitivamente contrataría sus servicios para unos cuantos trabajitos.**

 **Ahora sí, es todo. Nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado. De antemano agradezco a quienes dejen reviews, dobles a los que Sigan o agreguen a Favoritos, y triples a los que hagan las tres cosas :***

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana  
*: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi  
•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 10/01/2017**


End file.
